


Amusement Park

by Thefrostyxx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Another poor attempt to write smut, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Of all the hobbies Trafalgar Law could have in so little free time he has, he chose a dangerous one and all for Anniversary Coins.





	Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mudman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/gifts).



> A belated gift for my writing senpai, Mud. Happy birthday El Mudmando and I hope I make you proud xD  
> Also thanks WordsandWonder for kindly betaing!!

“Don’t you already have an arrest letter for that kind of activity already?”

Trafalgar Law turned his head over his shoulder, where he found his silver haired roommate standing in front of the kitchen door, his hair was disheveled and although he stared at Law with sleepy eyes, there was still thick disagreement leaking out of his blue eyes as he scanned the equipment scattered on their dinner table. 

“Two of those, yes. But I won against both cases,” Law grinned as he put his equipment into his bag.

“Yeah, thanks to that damn attorney Dad of yours, I can’t lecture you for the hundredth time that this Urban-Exploring hobby is unhealthy,” Penguin sighed as he sat on one of the chairs. Although he spat some sharp words, he was still grinning playfully. 

“You can, but I’ll ignore you again for the hundredth time.”

“Pity, how one of the brightest mind in this era comes with the thickest skull,” Penguin replied. He poured himself a fresh cup of coffee before sitting across the table, grabbing one of the papers scattered there. Law leaned forward and snatched the paper in an instant, making the older man blink.

“Whoa, easy there,  _ Captain _ ,” he said. “Also, you’re going to the south? Isn’t that like three hours drive from Captain X-Scar territory?”

“One hour train ride, and what does it have to do with Drake-ya's territory?” Law corrected, stuffing the map and the papers into his bag and going to the door. Penguin only shrugged, knowing full well that Law knew what he meant. Although he doesn’t fully agree with his roommate’s new hobby, he was still worried about the younger man’s well-being. He was far more comfortable with Law urban-exploring in the state, where his cop ex-boyfriend and Attorney Dad could defend him more easily if he got caught for trespassing or any other charges.

“If my Dad asks, just tell him I’m visiting my biological family, okay?”

“Yeah, like he won’t check on your mom or Lamy after those arrest letters,” Penguin rolled his eyes. Seeing that Law couldn’t be convinced, as usual, Penguin sighed, feeling defeated. “Fine, if I’m gonna have to cover for you  _ and _ treat your histoplasmosis later, can you at least tell me where you’re going?”

At that, Law only flashed a smirk that make his golden eyes look brighter, before slamming the door behind him, leaving his roommate shaking his head in disbelief.

 

-

 

Law’s obsession with urban exploring started three months ago, at the New Building Celebration Party in the hospital where he worked, He and his peers-who consisted of young doctors, nurses, and interns-were drunk as hell, so they started to play truth or dare. For Law, that night proved that even the brightest minds in Grand Line State were capable of developing weird ideas under the influence of alcohol. They started admitting shameful truths about themselves, and ultimately, Law, being too obsessed with keeping his privacy, decided to take the dare and ended up exploring the abandoned hospital building, only to find a Geocache box that contained some of the most beautiful Anniversary Coins. Even completely intoxicated, Law could remember admiring those old coins that reminded him of his late biological father, Doctor Trafalgar. 

The morning after, Law still had the worst hangover that had him swearing that he wouldn’t drink again, but he also had a new interest to pursue in his very limited free time. He started looking for the Urban Explorer community, asking around, and only two weeks after the findings, he started exploring the abandoned buildings and drains. At first, he did it with Strawhat Group, a legendary Urbex group that had been exploring all across the globe and sold stories about their experience to keep them going. However, while it was fun, Law found that going solo was not so bad either. Especially because he could be free from Luffy’s nagging and loud laughs. Although so far, he was only exploring abandoned places across Grand Line State on his own.

Which made this his first time exploring an abandoned place in the South.

He looked up to see the rusted metal gate of the place, that resembled the bow of a ship with mechanical, gothic ornaments that almost looks comical, clearly made to attract kids. Despite the rust and the blinding light of midday sun, Law could still read the signage. 

**Kids Pirate Parq.**

Law grinned in triumph as he checked his phone once again, making sure of the geocache location. Seeing the red spot on the map, Law jumped over the locked rusty gate, putting his feet on the chained “Private Property, DO NOT ENTER” sign, stepped on the top part of the fence, and hopped to the other side.

The sound of his feet stomping the ground almost echoed in the perfectly quiet and still place.

Law had studied the blueprint of this place multiple times, and even if he hadn’t, He still knew this place by heart. This was where his biological father used to take him for holiday when he was a kid. Law remembered that one day, after visiting this place, he told his Dad that he wanted to be a pirate, but instead of sailing with a ship, he decided that he wanted to set sail with a submarine just because it sounded cooler. 

Law chuckled at that very thought. He wondered what it would be like if he really lived up to that childish dream.

The raven haired man grabbed his camera out of his bag, and started walking towards the left wing of the Park. Even though the Geocache App clearly showed that the  _ treasure  _ was located in the right wing of the park, he wanted to take good pictures and relive his childhood, that seemed to be better preserved than how this place is holding up. 

The once crowded theme park now was very quiet and still, almost like time itself forgot that it existed. However, despite being closed for more than ten years, the decay was not as bad as other abandoned places Law had visited. The paints were peeled off here and there, showing moderate amount of moss and rust that might be able to be cleaned by washing it with good amount of coke. Some of the pirate themed rides looked decent enough to deceive people into thinking they still worked, if it weren’t for the wild grass and plants growing around them, covering access. But once Law go through them, the rides themselves were mostly in the clear, free from the touch of the nature.

“It’s almost like the nature itself was hesitate to reclaim the place,” Law whispered, citing a line from a story written by Nico Robin in the strawhatsadventure dot com. While it was poetic, he could confirm that she was indeed writing the truth.

After spending some time taking pictures of a small boat ride that inspired younger Law into dreaming of becoming a pirate, Law walked towards the Torino Kingdom Ride, a miniature of South Blue birds park, albeit with bird statues instead of real ones. The front gate of the ride was locked, but Law managed to get in anyway, hopping inside through a high window that had lost its glass. The interior was not too dark, thanks to the huge glass roof. However, dust made the inside look horrible, and the statue birds looked cunning and scary, as if sitting forever without any admirers had made them bitter. Law was not afraid, but the smell was so unbearable that Law decided to go out after he got a perfect shot that didn’t resemble any photos he’d skimmed through on google pages. 

He spent the next three hours walking around and taking pictures, collecting proof of the beautiful decay in pirate and mechanical theme. Studying each and every ride, Law came to a conclusion that this theme park was indeed meant for boys. He read something about this theme park being made to celebrate the family’s first son. That family seem to celebrate everything in a merry way, for Law also heard that they also made the now famous Whole Cake Island Park to celebrate their daughter’s first birthday. 

By 3PM, Law had finished exploring the Ferris Wheel that was still rotating slowly, accompanied by an eerie squeal that sounded like it was trying to echo the happy cheer of the kids in its heyday. For most, it would look like it’s decaying. But for Law, it looks beautifully tragic. He remembered the yellow car with what looked like a street lamp that was now on top of the wheel. He used to ride that car with his father.

Law could feel his memories starting to taste more bitter than they were sweet, so he decided to call it a day. Besides, he didn’t want to stay here, in the middle of nowhere, come night time. So the golden eyed man skipped some less memorable small rides, and continue to walk towards the right wing of the park. If his memory served, the geocache should be around the merry-go-round.

Like the other parts of the park, the merry-go-round was looked sad. Although the horses and flying fish were still standing proud, their eyes looked time-worn crazy. Law walked towards it, not wasting another minute as he tried to find the cache, rummaging around the dead horses laid with rusty metal that used to hold them. Law then looked up to the roof of the ride, only to find a hole above one of the horses that was still standing.

“Bingo,” he hissed. Law then dropped his bag, and climbed the white horse. He tested his standing a few times, before really entrusting his weight to the old, abandoned metal statue. The raven haired man tried to extend his body to reach into the edge of the hole on the roof before he was surprised by a voice.

“Looking for this?”

Startled, Law turned to see who the voice belonged to. As a result, his hand slipped and he lost his grip, and followed by losing his balance. Luckily, Law was steady enough that instead of falling face first to the rusty ground, he  was able to grip the pole and land on both feet, with his ass on the round edge of the metal horse. 

_ Ow.  _

But the pain was quickly forgotten as he focused more on the redhead that just came from the shadow of what used to be a hot dog booth. He was tall, muscular, with angry red hair that was as untamed and feral as his scarlet eyes. He donned a white shirt with a blood red fur jacket, and a pair of grey jeans that looks expensive just at a glance. He's clearly far too clean, too posh, and too deliciously muscular to be a homeless man, or even a geocacher. He simply looked misplaced.

"Yeah, indeed," Law replied carefully, his eyes turned from the cache to that man. The way he carried it, Law could confirm that he wasn't an urban explorer. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the rightful owner of this property," the man barked, looking so pissed that his pale complexion looked flushed. “I’m guessing you’re one of those stupid ‘bexers that can jump over locked fences but cannot read?”

At that, Law raised his eyebrows. Whoa. He hadn’t noticed before, but now that the man said it, he could see that the man was indeed Eustass Kid, the son of the multimillionaire Eustass William. The first-born that inspired this very park. While he was in awe that Eustass Kid looked far more handsome in real life, he couldn't quite comprehend what the hell a multi millionaire trust-fund kid was doing in an abandoned place like this. 

"What, now you're dumb too, asshole?"

Fuck. He was so lost in thought that he forgot that the man was waiting, probably getting more riled up each and every minute.

"Yes," he replied. "Indeed. I'm one of those... Urban explorers. I guess you know a bit about the likes of me?"

" _ The likes of you _ have been trespassing on my property and leaving their ugly graffiti everywhere like they have the right to. And they fucking post the pictures of this place on the internet, writing one sided fucking stories of this place like they know everything," he hissed, words laced with pure hatred as his eyes glared daggers at Law.

"We're appreciating the beauty of this place, even after it's been... left on its own," Law spoke, choosing his words carefully as he didn't want to anger the man even more. "Look, I'm not leaving any graffiti nor do I plan to post pictures about this place to the public. I simply came here to walk down memory lane and take the cache. So why don’t you just give it to me and then I’ll leave your  _ property _ peacefully?”  

Eustass Kid chuckled cynically. He kicked the cache aside, making the plastic box slide so far it was almost out of sight. Law kept his eyes on the thing, trying not to lose it, but once he averted his eyes back to the redhead, he had closed their distance significantly, so close that Law couldn't move an inch to avoid being cornered. He gritted his teeth, his fists clenched into balls by the sides of his torso as he watched the millionaire’s movement carefully, anticipating any sudden attacks. 

“Why don’t I just call one of my guards outside and catch you right now, so I can drag your cheeky ass to prison  _ peacefully _ ?” he mocked as he flashed a maniacal grin.

Eustass had gotten so close to him that Law knew that he wouldn't be able to run without being caught. Besides, if Eustass Kid really had a guard outside -and Law doubted that this man was lying at this point- running wouldn’t be a wise option. No matter how he looked at it, there was a high probability that he’d end up in jail anyway. So he decided to put up a fight while he’s at it.

The raven haired man smirked. "That's an option too," he replied. "Except, my Dad is a darn good attorney who would get me out the very same day, and I then I wouldn’t keep my mouth shut about Eustass Kid roaming around in an abandoned theme park named after him. Probably trying to enjoy the faded glory and narcissism that once filled his childhood."

At that, Eustass simply laughed. "Oh yeah, imagine what the media would say about it. A spoiled rich brat scavenging his ego in an abandoned place that bears his name. A real story," his feral grin turned into a death stare. "You fucking ‘bexers are low-class scum. I should probably sue you, to give your fellow ‘bexers a warning that when they see a sign on Eustass Kid’s property, they better keep fucking out," he hissed. The redhead had now drawn so close to Law that he could see the color of his eyelashes, which were just as red as his hair. "And to test how much of a great attorney your dad is, compared to a whole set of professionals backing me. Spoiler alert, brat. He will lose, and you will fucking rot in jail. And you know what happens to cheeky asses in jail? They get wrecked.  _ Bad _ . You're going to wish you begged for me to let you go instead."

Law raised his eyebrows. _ Cheeky ass _ . That man had definitely been checking him out. He felt triumphant as he realized he had an opening to deal with the man. Heck, he might have a chance to get out of this without being cuffed. "Oh? And how do you want me to beg? Let you touch my  _ cheeky ass _ ? Suck you off, maybe? Is that why you're here? Waiting for an urban explorer to get into your territory so you can make them beg not to be handed to cops? So you can blackmail them to get to their pants?"

Eustass was growing furious now, face completely red as he finally closed the distance between them and gripped Law's neck. "You shut up now, asshole."

Law chuckled. "Hey, I'm not saying I'm opposed to doing that. I'm not making my Dad get me out of trouble if I can help it."

The red haired man blinked, for the first time since he ambushed Law, he was taken aback by the caramel skinned man's words. His scarlet irises studied Law, as if he was trying to weigh his options. In that moment of weakness, Law could see that Eustass Kid was nothing near what he just said. He looked like innocence trapped in the flesh of a beast built human. Which, now that Law saw it with new eyes, was far from bad. The man was handsome, and well-built at that. And he was so tense, that the only way to relieve it is through an all out war or sex. And Law had just decided that he's a peace loving man. 

"You're just trying to turn the table so you can sue me for sexual harassment," Eustass hissed, but his voice had lost all the antagonism from before. "How many do you think do that to a millionaire, you scum?"

"Oh, a lot. But I'm not the kiss and tell type," Law let out a lopsided grin. "Besides, don't you have that whole set of profe-"

Before he even finished, the redhead suddenly charged at Law, kissing him so brutally that Law could feel the fury straight from the tip of the redhead's tongue. He fought back, trying to fight for dominance but Kid's anger beat him eventually. The raven haired man moaned into the kiss, practically breathing the air that Kid exhaled at this point, before the redhead finally let go. 

"You fucker," he growled. "You have no right to be sexy."

"You also said I have no right to be here," Law panted, letting out a lopsided smirk. "But here I am."

The millionaire let out a wolfish grin before attacking Law's mouth again, sucking the air out of his lungs before opting to suck Law's caramel skin. The raven haired moan seductively, one knee pressing up to meet Eustass' groin. The man hissed, biting Law's skin out of surprise. His right hand roamed to explore the smaller man's sweaty skin. Law tried to reach to Eustass' front, cupping his hard-on before reaching to his zipper. He mentally praised the designer jeans Eustass wore that fit so well he didn’t have to wear a belt, giving Law easier access. 

"Shit," Eustass hissed when Law's tattooed finger finally made a contact with his now hard erection. "If you're doing this to rip me off, I'm gonna make your life hell."

"Yup, sure," Law panted, his breath was getting ragged as he felt Eustass' size on his hands. Darn, his muscular built was not just for show. He was big in there too. "This comes first."

He turned their position around, making Eustass lean against the metal horse as Law unzipped his pants completely and got down on his knees. Fuck. It was beautiful and raging furiously, just like the owner. Law gave it tentative licks, feeling a bit bummed that he couldn't ride it because of the circumstances, but determined that he would have a taste in one way or another. He then licked the head, mouthing on it before Eustass' left hand, one that seemed too strong to be human, nudged his head and forced him to swallow him whole. 

The act triggered his gag reflex, but the raven haired man managed to control himself before he was actually doing something embarrassing like puking. He licked the throbbing vein that pulsed, while hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in a steady rhythm that caused the millionaire to moan. The redhead grabbed Law's hair, his grip more guiding now, instead of forcing himself into Law. However, when Law started to increase his pace, he nudged the raven haired man, pulling him off and making Law cock his head, confused. 

"Get up," Eustass growled. "I want to fuck you."

"Like hell you are," Law hissed. "I'm not letting you do it without..."

"Condom," Eustass cut as he pulled a tin foil from his wallet. 

Law raised his eyebrows, his golden eyes lighting up like a lamp when he saw it. "Fuck, you're prepared?"

At that, Eustass grinned. "You wouldn't believe how many people try getting me to fuck them without protection to rip me off. "

"My gain, then," Law hissed. He got up and helped Eustass put on the latex to his hardening and wet member, their hands slick with the pre-added lube. Eustass pulled Law closer to gave him another kiss while Law unbelt his pants and lowered them just enough to expose his ass before putting his hands on the bigger man's shoulder, gripping it tight before he raised his feet to the metal horse behind Eustass and aligned his hole to Eustass' hardening member. 

"Wait, let me prep you," Eustass managed to breathe the words.

"Nah, I just fucked myself last night, literally," Law smirked. "Just relax."

"That's my lineee-fuck!" Eustass growled as Law lowered himself, moaning as the large member penetrated his tight hole. Fuck, Eustass was clearly way bigger than his dildo. He bit Eustass' shoulder through his fur jacket as his feet clenched the metal horse tight, practically trapping the redhead between as he sunk himself down until Eustass was buried balls deep. They moaned at the sensation, both panting as they adjusted to the feeling before Law decided to lift himself and slam back down on his cock. Eustass was gripping Law's ass with both hands, the sensation was driving the raven haired man mad because for some reason, one of his hands was inhumanly cold. But he couldn't put two brain cells together to think about it, and just enjoyed the ride. All the while, Eustass' strong hands angled him better, making Law bite his lips and bury his face into the millionaire's neck.

"Fuck, Eustass, there. Shit, I'm close."

They both murmured incoherent words as Eustass took over and guiding Law to his own punishing rhythm as the smaller man moaned, unable to stop or to speed up because the closer he got, the weaker he got. Somewhere in the middle of Eustass' race to chase his own release, the urban explorer came over Eustass' shirt, followed shortly by the millionaire. As he gave the final thrust, Law was cringing in pain from overstimulation.

"God," he panted as he stared at the redhead's flushed face. There wasn’t any anger there anymore. All washed away by arousal and satisfaction, and Law only grinned triumphantly. "This is better than the court, huh?”

Eustass only grinned, he seemed to about to speak but for that he had to be able to breathe first.

 

-

 

The sun was starting to go down when they finally moved. 

“I’m still gonna sue you for getting jizz on my shirt,” Eustass murmured as he took off his cum-stained shirt. But there was no more fury on his words, so Law assumed that he was in the clear. 

"That's kinda your own doing."

"Sure, whatever," Eustass rolled his eyes, but there were no longer anger in his voice, just a light, matter-of-fact tone. He threw away the shirt, giving Law a flash of his marble-statue-Greek-God like body that took his breath away. He watched Eustass’ toned abs to his nipple, imagining what it feels like to close his mouth on those perky little pair before his eyes traveled-and stopped on his awkward left arm. 

Law rose his eyebrows at that. "You have prosthetic arm?"

Eustass rolled his eyes. "Does it not look like it?"

"Could have fooled me," Law replied, voice dripping with sarcasm but he still couldn't keep his eyes off the appendage. "Why do you need a prosthetic?"

"I lost an arm," Eustass replied nonchalantly. "In this very place. I was on the Waterfall Beard Jorl ride on my thirteenth birthday. The ride somehow flipped over from fifty feet high. I was landing with one arm and I don’t remember the rest of it. All I know is that I woke up in a hospital with one arm and this place was shut down for 'renovation.'”

"It never opened again since then," Law mused. "Why didn't it ever make it to the news?"

"My Dad paid all the witnesses on site, what else?" Eustass chuckled without humor. "Besides, there was nothing to ever worry about for them to gossip about. Nobody else got hurt. And the park was shut down. Nobody had the right to worry about any lives being claimed by this shitty park ever again. But that was until you shitty urban explorers started coming to this place. There was a reason I put the warning hazard there, you know. So nobody has to be the victim of this cursed place anymore."

His voice was thick with hatred and what sounded like revenge. Law watched the redhead shaking his head, as if trying to hush away scary images before he got off the horse, cringing when his ass got stung by pain but shrugged it off. 

“But then here you are,” he spoke, limping towards the redhead who just wore his jacket again, covering both arms but leaving his abs still exposed. He couldn't imagine what it felt like for the redhead to live with one arm from such a very young age. As a doctor, he knew full well that trauma could last longer than it took the body to heal. He had witnessed people fall to depression and flinch even to the smallest trigger of what made them lost their body. He saw those kind of patients too often for his own good. 

“I’m here to check on the site for the last time before demolition starts next week,” Eustass admitted. “I was tempted to burn this fucking place down. But thank God I didn’t do that. If I had brought the gasoline, you’d be burnt right now. That’d be real shame.”

“Wow. Now you like me? I must have made you cum hard.”

Eustass only grinned, eyes watching Law limping to the cache he kicked earlier. “I’m gonna keep this.”

“Get it out of my property and warn your friends not to place something like that here or on any other Eustass property. I’m serious about dragging anyone to jail if I ever see a trespasser again.”

“Except if they have a cheeky ass, of course.” 

“And a snarky mouth to match, yes,” Eustass laughed. 

They walked outside the amusement park together, leaving their own memories to the abandoned land as they exchanged phone number. Law wanted to keep in touch to keep up to date about the demolition. And Kid, well, he just wanted a number to give to the police to if he ever caught Law around his property again.

But no matter how much they denied it, they both knew that they just wanted to see each other again. Preferably to get each other riled up, cause that seemed to work out fine today.


End file.
